Kovu's nightmare
by Nabilita
Summary: Kovu already knows it: Kiara is his and he is hers. But what about the plan? That's what Kovu questioned, and he thinks he has found the answer... (Human Lion King world)


I woke up in a completely dark room. I squinted looking for somewhere where there was light, and I saw a huge four poster bed. I found it some strange, so I went with stealth. I sat on the sheets, which were soft and smelled so familiar.

I lifted my head, and that was when I saw her, I don't know how I didn't realize that she was there: Kiara, lying on the pillows, completely naked and with a sweet smile in her lips. Her chocolate brown eyes reflected deep desire.

''I was waiting for you" she whispered. She was placed on all fours on the bed and crawled towards me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she sat in my lap.

"Well, I'm here" I said to her neck. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. I slid my tongue into her mouth, and she held onto my shirt. I wished have appeared naked too.

I dragged my mouth to her breast and savored her sinuses. Kiara laughed and fell back to the mattress.

I knelt beside the bed and hugged her legs. I licked her belly and slowly, my tongue traveled to her crotch. Kiara moaned and her hair became fire.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, but for some reason, I don't got scared. I stroked the flames, sparks tickling my hands. She just smiled as my fingers tangled in her flame-hair.

Suddenly, a pair of blue lights appeared in the darkness. Although I noticing better, I saw that they were no lights, but eyes.

Vitani came up grinning, I got up Kiara quickly and stood between my sister and the four poster bed. Noticing her presence, Kiara crossed her legs and covered her chest with her arms.

''Well done, Kovu" Vitani whispered. She looked contemptuously Kiara "You been cheated on this idiot. We have what we want. The Campus is our. Now, let's go."

She turned, waiting for me to follow her, but my eyes were fixed on Kiara, who now had a very confused expression and her lip trembled .

"Kovu... What's going on? What is she talking about?"

Vitani turned and laughed. She looked at Kiara with keen eyes and tilted his head, like a predator corralling a prey.

"Is that you're as dumb as you look? He" she pointed me with a finger "has been using you to get to your brother. You think someone like Kovu would notice you? How can you be so naive!"

The flames were extinguished of Kiara's hair with a sonorous SPLAT! Her red locks were now a grayish color, and tears began to run down her cheeks. Vitani laughed heartily, but I knelt in front of Kiara and took her hands, which were now cold and shaking a lot.

"Is it true?" she sobbed. I tried to don't look into her eyes, but I had to do it, and I saw tears glistened in her eyes.

"Yes..." I whispered "I mean, of course not! Well, maybe before... But now, I... I... I changed my mind, Kiara... Seriously" Desperate, I took her face in my hands "What I feel for you is real!"

Vitani snorted.

"Oh, please. Save yourself the scene, can you? I don't endure whining. You don't have to pretend anymore, Kovu. Let's go."

I didn't move from my place, but rather I began to comfort Kiara, kissing her trembling hands, telling her that I loved her and that what Vitani said was true, but not anymore. I had already made my decision.

She slowly calmed down: her hair was again reddish brown, her hands no longer trembled, and her face lost the pallor. When she was sure that I was telling the truth, her smile turned back and embraced me heartily. Relieved, I kissed her nose and whispered in her ear cute things.

I remembered that we were not alone, and I glanced at Vitani. She was standing in the same place, tense blue eyes and the corner of her mouth twisted to one side. She grunted and came striding toward me with long strides, pulled me out of the bed with a push and cornered me against the wall. Yes, suddenly had appeared a wall.

"Let me see if I understand" she said calmly, though I could feel the anger in each of her words "You" she pointed me with an accusing finger "have fallen at the feet of... of...THAT BITCH! And you will pull all to the shit cause of her! Now, that we are at the end of the game! YOU ARE WEAKER THAN I THOUGHT!

But something distracted me, a symbol of Ying-Yang huge had appeared from nowhere, right behind Vitani. She kept shouting angry, though I couldn't hear her; the only thing echoed in my mind were Kiara's words, repeated a million times: We are one... We are one... We are one... We are one...

And then everything was clear in my mind.


End file.
